Rijksmonumentnummer 516835
Inleiding: De Brusselse huizen, reeks van TWAALF HERENHUIZEN, gebouwd in 1877 door Jan Hendrik van Sluijters ('s-Gravenhage 1832-Vernon Frankrijk 1916) in opdracht van Jhr. W.P.A. Teding van Berkhout en J.H. van Sluijters zelf. De huizen zijn gebouwd in de stijl van het eclecticisme en vertonen invloeden van Franse neorenaissance. De Brusselse huizen zijn gelegen in de noordelijke gevelwand van de Spijkerstraat, gedeeltelijk tegenover de Prins Hendrikstraat. De Spijkerstraat is één van de belangrijkste straten van het Spijkerkwartier, een 19de-eeuwse wijk, waarvan het zuidelijk gedeelte voornamelijk met herenhuizen is bebouwd. J.H. VAN SLUIJTERS werd opgeleid aan de Haagse Academie voor Beeldende Kunsten, werkte vervolgens als leerling-architect in enkele randgemeenten van Brussel en verbleef daarna tot 1866 in Parijs, waar hij verscheidene herenhuizen bouwde. De invloed van de architectuur van herenhuizen in Brussel en Parijs bepaalt mede het karakter van de Brusselse huizen. In 1871-1872 had van Sluijters reeds een reeks van drie herenhuizen gebouwd aan de Laan Copes van Cattenburch in Den Haag, die in stijl overeenkomst vertonen met de Brusselse huizen. Omschrijving: Reeks van TWAALF HERENHUIZEN, gebouwd op rechthoekige plattegronden met rechthoekige uitbouwen aan de achterzijde. De opzet van de reeks is symmetrisch. De reeks bestaat uit zes blokken van twee gespiegelde huizen, waarvan de middelste twee blokken zich van de anderen onderscheiden door middel van een attiekverdieping boven de middelste twee traveeën. Ieder blok bezit een symmetrisch ingedeelde voorgevel, terwijl de voorgevel van ieder huis afzonderlijk asymmetrisch is ingedeeld. De huizen bezitten een souterrain, twee bouwlagen en een zolderverdieping onder een mansardekap. De huizen 217-223 bezitten geen mansardekap, maar een plat dak met dakschild aan de voorzijde. De huizen 225-239 hebben aan de achterzijde een halve bouwlaag meer. De kappen waren oorspronkelijk gedekt met losanges. Deze zijn echter verdwenen en de huizen zijn voorzien van andere dakbedekkingen zoals met haken bevestigde geknipte leien in maasdekking op het onderste dakschild van de mansarde. Dit is het geval bij 217-233 en 239. Het bovenste dakschild is hier voorzien van gesmoorde Hollandse pannen behalve bij 231, dat met gesmoorde muldenpannen is gedekt en 217-223, die een plat dak hebben. Het dak van 235 is geheel gedekt met shingles en het dak van 237 deels met shingles en deels met rode muldenpannen. Ieder huis bezit twee houten dakkapellen met een fronton-achtige afsluiting met geprofileerde lijst in het onderste dakschild. Dit geldt niet voor de huizen 225-231. Zij bezitten één houten dakkapel en één venster in één van de twee gemetselde attieken, die de reeks rijk is. De VOORGEVELS van de herenhuizen bezitten een hoge hardstenen plint met blokverdeling, afgesloten door een waterlijst. De bel-etage is geheel gepleisterd, eveneens met blokverdeling en afgesloten door een geprofileerde cordonlijst. De eerste verdieping bestaat uit in kruisverband gemetselde rode baksteen met gepleisterde speklagen. Boven de cordonlijst loopt een band met velden, voorzien van diamantkoppen, en afgesloten met een geprofileerde waterlijst, waarin de hardstenen onderdorpels van de vensters van de eerste verdieping zijn opgenomen. Iets boven het kalf van deze vensters bevindt zich nog een geprofileerde waterlijst. De speklaag hierboven gaat over in de geprofileerde omlijsting van de bovenzijde van de vensters. De gevel wordt afgesloten door een iets bredere witgepleisterde band met geprofileerde lijst en geprofileerde bakgoten op klossen. In de middenas van iedere huis afzonderlijk bevindt zich een hardstenen balkon op hardstenen consoles. Het rijk geornamenteerde balkonhek is van smeedijzer. De blokken 225-227 en 229-231 bezitten boven de goot een twee traveeën brede, gemetselde attiek met gepleisterde speklagen, afgesloten door een hoofdgestel op gecanneleerde pilasters. Hierin bevinden zich twee segmentboogvormig afgesloten vensters met gepleisterde sluitsteen en 4-ruits stolpramen. Ook de dakkapellen bezitten een segmentboogvormig afgesloten venster met 4-ruits stolpraam, behalve bij 217-219 en 231 waar de dwarsroeden zijn verdwenen. De voorgevel van ieder blok telt zes traveeën. In de middelste twee traveeën bevinden zich twee dubbele paneeldeuren met koperen knoppen en bovenlicht. Bij 239 bevat de deur smeedijzeren roosters. In sommige gevallen is een van de knoppen vervangen door een brievenbus (217-223, 231-233, 239) of zijn beide knoppen vervangen door moderne exemplaren (229, 237). De deur van 235 bezit geornamenteerde ijzeren knoppen. Tussen deur en bovenlicht bevindt zich een vast houten deel met twee geornamenteerde velden met frontons op consoles. In de plint tussen de twee hardstenen stoepen bevindt zich een opening, waarvoor een schoenschraper was bevestigd. Verder is de plint voorzien van segmentboogvormig afgesloten vensters met hardstenen boog- en sluitstenen, stolpramen en geornamenteerde smeedijzeren raamhekjes. Deze hekjes ontbreken overigens geheel of gedeeltelijk bij resp. 237 en 233-235. Op de bel-etage bevinden zich recht afgesloten vensters met schuiframen, vooruitspringende hardstenen dorpels op consoles, en geornamenteerde smeedijzeren hekjes. De vensters en de voordeur zijn gevat in een geprofileerde omlijsting, die bij 217-223 is voorzien van een geornamenteerde sluitsteen met schelpmotief. Op de eerste verdieping bevindt zich een balkondeur geflankeerd door twee vensters met stolpramen, allen voorzien van een segmentboogvormig afgesloten bovenlicht. De vensters van 217-223 bezitten bovendien een geornamenteerde sluitsteen en een geornamenteerd raamhekje. Deze hekjes zijn ook aanwezig bij 231. De ACHTERGEVELS zijn gepleisterd en vrijwel allemaal witgeschilderd. Zij zijn voorzien van vensters in verschillende afmetingen met al dan niet gewijzigde ramen. Tussen de rechthoekige uitbouwen met afgeschuinde hoeken bevinden zich telkens twee gesloten veranda's met balkons voorzien van smeedijzeren balkonhekken. De INTERIEURS van de huizen verkeren deels nog in oorspronkelijke staat. De meeste huizen bevatten nog de oorspronkelijke indeling van een hoge vestibule met een trap naar de tochtdeur en de gang. De gang loop t door naar achter en wordt aan een zijde geflankeerd door kamers en suite. Bovendien zijn in veel huizen nog oorspronkelijke elementen aanwezig zoals de boven genoemde vestibule met marmeren trap, stucpanelen op de wanden en rijk geornamenteerde stucplafonds, de gang met marmeren vloer en trappenhuis met houten trap, geornamenteerde trappaal en gietijzeren spijlen (o.a. 219,221,223,225). In sommige huizen bevinden zich verder nog gestucte lambrizeringen met geschilderde marmer-imitaties, gestucte consoles in de vorm van vrouwenkopjes, rijk geornamenteerde stucplafonds, marmeren schouwen, paneeldeuren in geprofileerde omlijsting, schuifdeuren tussen de kamers en suite en vouwblinden (o.a. 221). Waardering: Reeks van TWAALF HERENHUIZEN uit 1877. - Van architectuurhistorisch belang als een goed, redelijk gaaf en vrij zeldzaam voorbeeld van burgerhuizen in eclectische stijl met invloeden van de Franse neorenaissance. De Brusselse huizen bezitten zowel de plattegrond als het gevelschema van het traditionele 19de-eeuwse Belgische burgerhuis. De huizen hebben architectuurhistorische waarde vanwege de hoogwaardige esthetische kwaliteit van de voorgevels die o.a. tot uiting komt in het bijzondere materiaalgebruik en de rijke ornamentiek, bovendien zijn veel huizen nog voorzien van oorpronkelijke interieurelementen. - Van stedebouwkundige waarde als onderdeel van één van de belangrijkste straten van het Spijkerkwartier, een 19de-eeuwse wijk, waarvan het zuidelijk gedeelte voornamelijk met herenhuizen is bebouwd. Bovendien vormen zij de visuele afsluiting van de Prins Hendrikstraat, die haaks op de Spijkerstraat staat. Category:Rijksmonument